Hatsukoi
by Adelways Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu. Sehingga aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah jatuh cinta itu terjadi ketika ada seseorang yang bersikap baik pada kita? Ataukah ketika kita tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang dalam suatu kejadian layaknya di drama? Tapi, ketika akhirnya aku merasakannya, semuanya benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang kupikirkan./Cerita panjang!


Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA. Rambutku berwarna merah muda dan kupotong pendek sebahu. Aku memiliki sepasang mata _emerald._ Mungkin sebagian orang berkata bahwa warna rambut dan manik mataku indah, namun sebagian lainnya berkata bahwa itu terlihat aneh. Dan aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena rambut dan kedua manik mataku itu memanglah sangat langka hingga tampak aneh. Bahkan bila kuingat masa lalu, aku pernah menangis ketika TK karena beberapa anak laki-laki yang mengejekku. Uh, rasanya sungguh memalukan mengingat kejadian itu.

Ah ya! Aku sangat suka melukis! Bagiku, melukis itu semacam sihir yang dapat membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Bahkan hampir setiap hari sepulang sekolah, aku menghabiskan waktuku di ruang seni untuk melukis.

"Kau baru selesai melukis?" tanya Yamanaka Ino—gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang diikat _ponytail_. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kelas 5 SD.

" _Un_ —ya" anggukku sembari membuka loker sepatuku.

"Kau juga baru selesai kegiatan klub?"

"Begitulah. Dan kini aku masih harus menunggu Shikamaru mengganti pakaiannya. Padahal dia itu kalau berganti pakaian seperti ibuku saat akan pergi ke pesta. Lama"

Aku tertawa kecil ketika mendengar keluhan Ino mengenai kekasihnya—Nara Shikamaru, siswa kelas 2-1 yang mengikuti klub baseball. "Sepertinya menjalin hubungan cinta itu berat, ya"

"Memang lumayan berat, tapi juga menyenangkan. Kau harus mencobanya agar tahu perasaan yang kumaksud"

"Kau tahu sendiri jika aku bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta. Lalu bagaimana caraku menjalin hubungan sepertimu dan Shikamaru?" keluhku dengan bumbu candaan.

Ya, sampai saat ini aku memang belum pernah jatuh cinta. Apalagi menjalin hubungan cinta semacam Ino. Itu sungguh hal yang masih jauh bagiku. Tapi, kuakui bahwa terkadang aku pun cukup iri dengan hubungan Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Makanya, jangan cari tipe laki-laki yang terlalu tinggi. Cari saja laki-laki yang dapat membuat jantungmu berdebar-debar" saran Ino yang hanya kubalas dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Hingga tiba-tiba aku teringat suatu hal yang amat penting. "Ah, _yabai_ —gawat!"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa mengunci pintu ruang seni!"

"Ceroboh sekali. Bisa-bisa kau dimarahi lagi seperti Minggu lalu"

"Aku akan pergi menguncinya sekarang" ujarku sebelum memasukkan kembali sepatuku ke dalam loker dan menutupnya. Kemudian aku pun berlari meninggalkan Ino di tempat loker sepatu.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri koridor gedung sekolah. Memang, seharusnya aku tak melakukannya, karena ini melanggar peraturan sekolah yang berbunyi _'Dilarang berlari di koridor'_. Tapi, ini adalah situasi darurat. Dimana aku sedang mengejar waktu sebelum ada guru yang menyadarinya. Aku tak ingin kena marah lagi atau yang paling buruk, bisa saja aku tak akan diizinkan untuk meminjam ruang seni lagi. Lagipula tak ada siapapun di koridor. Jadi, kupikir tak masalah bila aku berlari.

Hingga tanpa kusadari, kakiku telah berhenti berlari dan tubuhku pun terpaku di tempat. Sedangkan manik _emerald_ ku tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan dengan bingkai jendela kelas yang cukup lebar.

Aku tanpa sengaja melihatnya. Melihat ketika seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan—yang merupakan kakak kelasku—menyampirkan blazernya di pundak seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang menjuntai kebawah ketika kepalanya tertelungkup di dalam kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang tidur.

Uuuh, rasanya aku seperti sedang menonton sebuah drama. Apalagi mereka hanya berdua di ruang kelas sebesar itu tanpa ada yang bersuara. Tentu suasananya menjadi sangat hening. Meskipun begitu, kulihat pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak menikmatinya.

Ia tersenyum lembut dan menatap hangat gadis yang sedang tertidur itu dengan sepasang manik _sapphire_ nya yang berkilau. Sosoknya yang bersandar pada dinding dan membelakangi jendela itu tampak sangat indah di mataku. Mungkin itu karena efek cahaya senja yang kulihat di balik punggungnya. Tapi yang pasti, rasanya aku ingin sekali dapat melukisnya.

"Ah..."

Manik _emerald_ ku tanpa sengaja beradu pandang dengan manik _sapphire_ nya. Dengan segera, aku pun berlari pergi menuju ke tujuan awalku. Dan entah sejak kapan, mukaku mulai terasa panas. Oh, pasti mukaku sekarang sangatlah merah!

Aku tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan kata-kata Ino, 'saat kau jatuh cinta, mukamu akan semerah langit senja dan jantungmu seakan-akan sedang ditabuh cepat.' Benarkah itu?

Karena kini, jantungku berdetak sangatlah cepat. Lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hingga rasanya, aku sulit untuk bernapas.

Jadi, apa aku sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan pemuda yang lebih perhatian serta bersikap baik terhadap gadis lain dan bukannya dengan diriku. Pemuda yang bahkan mungkin tak tahu jika aku ada di dunia ini sebelum mata kami saling beradu pandang. Karena kami sama sekali tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, terlebih berbicara.

Apakah aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda dengan cahaya senja di balik punggungnya itu?

" **Hatsukoi** **"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt, School**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **NO PLAGIAT!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_ **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu. Sehingga rasanya aku penasaran dan bertanya-tanya. Apakah jatuh cinta itu terjadi ketika ada seseorang yang bersikap baik pada kita? Ataukah ketika kita tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang dalam suatu kejadian layaknya di drama? Dan apakah terasa membahagiakan? Tapi, ketika akhirnya aku merasakannya, semuanya benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang kupikirkan.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **[Musim Semi]** ~Awal April~

Tak terasa, beberapa musim telah terlewati sejak saat 'itu'. Salju yang mencair pun mulai digantikan bunga yang bermekaran. Jalanan yang semula tampak putih, perlahan memperlihatkan warna indah pepohonan.

Meskipun begitu, udara masih tetap dingin. Itulah mengapa syal masih terlihat menggantung di leherku. Namun, itu bukan alasanku untuk berlari di pagi hari yang ramai ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa mengatur alarmnya!?" keluhku pada diri sendiri.

Yup! Alasanku berlari di pagi yang cukup dingin ini adalah kecerobohanku yang lupa mengatur alarm. Hingga pada akhirnya aku bangun kesiangan.

Lebih buruknya lagi, aku hampir terlambat di awal tahun ajaran baru!

" _Chotto matte!_ —tunggu dulu!" teriakku ketika kulihat gerbang sekolahku yang akan ditutup.

Aku pun segera menambah kecepatanku. Hingga rasanya aku telah menghabiskan seluruh energi yang kudapat dari setumpuk roti selai yang baru saja kuhabiskan. Tapi aku sungguh tak peduli lagi dengan itu!

" _SAFE!"_ teriak seseorang begitu aku berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah.

Bukan, itu bukan berasal dari satpam yang kini telah menutup dengan rapat gerbang sekolahku. Bukan juga berasal dari tukang kebun sekolah yang sedang menatapku dengan heran. Itu...

"Tadi nyaris sekali, ya"

 _Namikaze Naruto-senpai._

Sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajah tampannya ketika kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Beberapa butir keringat terlihat menyusuri dahinya. Sedangkan rambut pirangnya tampak sangatlah berantakan.

Uuuuuhhhhh

Bagaimana bisa aku malah bertemu dengannya di saat seperti ini?!

Penampilanku berantakan, bahkan aku belum sempat merapikan rambut merah mudaku yang telah kupanjangkan ini. Napasku tidak beraturan. Dan mukaku sangat merah akibat berlari. Aku sungguh terlihat buruk.

" _U-un_ " jawabku sembari memalingkan wajahku.

Aku tak bisa menatapnya dengan penampilan ini. Bergerak dari tempatku saja rasanya sekarang menjadi sangat sulit.

"Jangan diam saja. Sebentar lagi upacara pembukaannya akan dimulai, lho"

Kulihat dirinya berdiri tepat di hadapanku sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Senyum lebarnya yang hangat tak pudar. Bahkan sepertinya sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Dan jaraknya begitu dekat denganku. Padahal biasanya aku hanya dapat menatapnya dari kejauhan. Melihat senyumnya yang tampak buram karena mataku yang mulai rusak.

Pada jarak ini, aku baru menyadari jika ternyata ia sangat tinggi. Mungkin sekitar 175 cm. Bulu matanya cukup panjang. Manik _sapphire_ nya sangatlah jernih dan indah. Hidungnya mancung. Giginya putih. Kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan. Dan ia memiliki tanda lahir tiga garis tipis di setiap pipinya.

Ah, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan mukaku terasa sangat panas. Kuharap mukaku tidak terlalu merah sekarang. Atau dia akan menyadarinya nanti.

"Ayo!"

"He-e?!"

Tanpa izin dariku, dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari pergi. Aku pun hanya dapat pasrah—membiarkan ia berlari sembari menggenggam tanganku yang sangat kecil bila dibandingkan dengan tangannya yang besar. Meski begitu, rasanya sangat hangat.

Uuuh, sepertinya aku akan ke UKS saja setelah ini.

 **=8=8=8={Hatsukoi}=8=8=8=**

"Sepuluh kali" ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

Aku sungguh tak maksud dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Sudah sepuluh kali kau mencuri pandang pada Namikaze- _senpai_ " Ino mengatakan hal itu sembari memakan roti yakisobanya dengan santai—sangat berbeda dariku yang mulai salah tingkah sendiri.

 _Ah, dia menyadarinya._

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tebak Ino ketika aku tak menjawab apapun mengenai perkataan sebelumnya.

Itu benar. Aku—Haruno Sakura, kelas 2 SMA—sepertinya telah terlanjur mencintai seorang pemuda yang merupakan kakak kelasku sendiri. Dia Namikaze Naruto, seorang _pitcher_ andalan klub baseball sekolahku. Berita buruknya, pemuda itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang tentunya ia cintai.

" _U-un_ " jawabku disertai anggukan pelan tanpa berani menatap sepasang manik _aquamarine_ di depanku.

"Hah~" Ino menghela napas lelah sebelum kembali memakan roti keduanya. "Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan, lupakan dia dan cari yang lain"

"..."

"Seperti yang kau tahu, dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Hyuuga Hinata kelas 3-3. Gadis cantik dan populer. Mereka benar-benar serasi. Dan kupikir tak ada lagi tempat untukmu"

Meskipun Ino berkata seperti itu, rasanya aku tak terusik sama sekali. "Aku tahu itu"

"Dan kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya dan mencintainya selama hampir satu tahun ini? Apa kau _baka?"_

"..."

Aku hanya terdiam sembari memakan bekalku—tanpa berniat menanggapi perkataannya. Sedangkan manik _emerald_ ku sibuk menatap sekeliling kantin.

"Hah~" Ino menghela napas lagi. Kemudian ia menatapku dalam. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya? Kau tak pernah mau memberitahuku"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Ino. Namun, kemudian aku hanya menatap bekalku dengan muka yang memerah sempurna. "I-itu..."

Alasan aku jatuh cinta padanya bukan karena kebaikannya padaku atau pertemuan dramatis layaknya pada drama yang biasa ditayangkan di televisi atau bioskop. Melainkan karena sosoknya yang tampak begitu hangat ketika sedang menyampirkan blazernya di pundak gadis yang ia cintai. Sosoknya yang tampak begitu indah dengan cahaya senja di balik punggungnya dan senyum lembut di bibirnya serta sepasang manik _sapphire_ nya yang berkilau—hingga membuatku ingin melukisnya.

 _Mana mungkin aku mengatakan semua itu padanya._

"Sudah kubilang, sulit bagiku untuk mendeskripsikannya" ujarku sembari tersenyum lebar.

 **=8=8=8={Hatsukoi}=8=8=8=**

 **[Musim Panas]**

Langit biru yang cerah, sinar mentari yang terik, dan suara tonggeret* yang nyaring. Semuanya benar-benar khas musim panas. Ah, satu lagi. Libur musim panas.

" _Bagaimana jika sekarang saja?"_ tanya Ino di telpon.

" _Gomen,_ aku tak bisa" jawabku sembari mengeluarkan alat lukis dari dalam tasku dan menatanya.

" _Mou~ kenapa?"_

"Aku baru saja sampai di sekolah. Tidak mungkin, kan, aku langsung pergi begitu saja?"

" _Sekolah? Bukannya kamu tidak ikut kelas tambahan, ya? Nilaimu kan sangat bagus"_

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ikut kelas tambahan. Aku hanya ingin melukis di ruang seni saja"

" _Hee, mau melukis atau melihat Namikaze-senpai yang sedang latihan?"_ goda Ino.

"A-aku benar-benar hanya ingin melukis, kok. Yah... Mu-mungkin aku juga ingin melihatnya, t-tapi hanya sedikit. Sedikit" ujarku dengan muka yang memerah. Beruntung, Ino tidak ada di dekatku atau dia akan melihatnya.

Tawa renyah pun kudengar dari seberang sana. _"Baiklah, baiklah. Ya sudah, kita bertemu jam 1 siang di cafe itu. Bagaimana?"_

"O-ok" jawabku dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Hah~" aku menghela napas lelah. Ino memang pandai memanfaatkan titik lemah seseorang. Gadis yang amat berbahaya.

"Ayo! Ayo!"

Teriakan penuh semangat terdengar dari anggota klub baseball yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berada. Bahkan aku dapat melihat permainan mereka dari balik jendela ruang seni. Itulah yang membuatku beberapa bulan ini semakin rajin pergi ke ruang seni. Meskipun sedang libur musim panas seperti kali ini.

Aku hanya ingin melihat _nya_ meski dari jauh.

"Sudah, Sakura. Ayo, fokus melukis" ujarku sembari menepuk kedua pipiku. " _Yosh!"_

Aku pun segera memposisikan kursiku menghadap ke jendela. Sedangkan kanvasku membelakanginya. Kemudian, aku duduk dan mulai memenuhi _pallet_ ku dengan berbagai jenis warna.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, kugerakkan kuasku. Menorehkan beberapa jenis warna ke atas kanvas yang masih putih bersih. Aku berencana melukis sesuatu yang bertema musim panas. Sesuatu yang juga dapat mewakili perasaanku saat ini.

"Oi! Menyingkirlah!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Merasa tak asing dengan suaranya, aku pun mencoba mengintip dari balik kanvasku. Dari kejauhan dapat kulihat seseorang berlari ke arahku. Aku tak dapat memastikan siapa dia. Karena wajahnya yang terlihat buram bagiku. Namun yang pasti, aku dapat melihat isyarat tangannya dan mendengar teriakannya. "Menunduk! Menunduk!"

Meskipun begitu, aku tak melakukan apa yang dia teriakan dan isyaratkan. Karena aku tak mengerti. Selain itu, aku tak tahu apa ia sedang berteriak padaku atau tidak.

"Menunduklah! Kau bisa terkena bola!"

Dan ketika dia menyebut kata 'bola', secara refleks diriku melihat ke atas. Manik _emerald_ ku pun melebar. Sebuah bola baseball meluncur tepat ke arahku.

 _Aku harus menunduk!_

Namun semua itu terlambat. Belum sempat aku menunduk, bola itu—

 **BUGH!**

 **BRAK!**

—dengan mulusnya meluncur tepat ke dahiku. Aku pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh bersama dengan kursi yang kududuki.

"Uuuuh"

Rasanya kepalaku sangatlah pusing. Dan secara bertahap pandanganku menggelap. Namun aku yakin, aku sempat melihat bayangan seseorang menutupi sinar mentari yang kulihat dari jendela.

 **=8=8=8={Hatsukoi}=8=8=8=**

"Engghh"

Secara perlahan, kubuka kelopak mataku yang terasa berat. Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan pun segera menerobos masuk ke dalam mataku. Sedangkan kepalaku terasa berputar-putar.

 **SRAK!**

"Ah, kau sudah sadar? Aku baru saja mengambil barang-barangmu di ruang seni" ujar seseorang setelah membuka pintu dan kembali menutupnya.

Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara. Dan seketika itu juga manik _emerald_ ku melebar. Tanpa mempedulikan kepalaku yang terasa amat pusing dan dahiku yang terasa sakit, aku segera bangun dari posisi tidurku dan berseru—terkejut, "Na-Namikaze _-senpai!?_ Ke-kenapa?!"

"Hm? 'Kenapa'?" ulangnya. Dia terlihat tidak mengerti.

Masih dalam keadaan panik, aku berusaha menjelaskan, "Ma-maksudku, kenapa _Senpai_ bisa di sini? Ah, dan dimana ini? A-apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Namikaze- _senpai_ malah tertawa. Sedangkan aku sendiri hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sudah tidak dapat kujelaskan lagi. Bahkan sepertinya kini wajahku memerah. Uuuh, semoga ia tak menyadarinya.

" _Mou_ ~ _Senpai_ , berhentilah tertawa dan jawab pertanyaanku" pintaku sembari memalingkan wajahku. Bukan, aku bukannya marah padanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia melihat wajahku yang sepertinya semakin memerah ini.

" _Gomen, gomen._ Ekspresi panikmu tadi sangatlah lucu. Aku sampai tidak dapat menahan tawaku" ujarnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Berbeda dariku, aku yakin alasan mengapa wajahnya memerah adalah karena ia terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Uhuk!" aku sengaja terbatuk untuk menetralkan jantungku yang mulai berdetak kencang. Kemudian dengan bahasa yang lebih sopan, aku kembali bertanya padanya, "Jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _Senpai_?"

"Mengenai itu, sebenarnya tadi dahimu terkena bola baseball. Kemudian kau terjatuh dari kursi dan tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu aku segera menggendongmu ke UKS"

"Me-me-menggendong?!"

"Hm? Ada apa? Mukamu sangat merah. Apa kau juga demam?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Refleks, aku pun memegang wajahku. Hangat, tapi bisa dibilang masih bersuhu normal. " _Etto,_ sepertinya begitu"

"Kalau begitu, akan kuambilkan obat" ujarnya sembari meletakkan barang-barangku di dekat sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti juga sembuh" cegahku. "Lebih penting dari itu, berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri, _Senpai_?"

"Bisa dikatakan hampir setengah hari"

" _Maji_ —serius?!"

Aku pun segera melihat ke arah jendela. Dan sepertinya apa yang Namikaze- _senpai_ katakan itu benar. Aku tak sadarkan diri hampir setengah hari. Karena kini, langit yang tadinya biru cerah telah berubah menjadi jingga bercampur merah, oranye, dan ungu.

" _Yabai_ —gawat! Bagaimana dengan Ino?" gumamku panik. Aku telah membuat janji dengan Ino hari ini. Tapi aku malah mengingkarinya.

"Tenang saja. Tadi aku sudah menjelaskan situasimu kepadanya ketika ia menelponmu"

"Uuh, _gomennasai, Senpai._ Aku benar-benar telah merepotkanmu" ujarku dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan" katanya sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku dengan pelan. "Lagipula, ini salahku sehingga kau tak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak konsentrasi saat memukul tadi"

"Tapi _Senpai_ —"

"Benar juga, kita belum berkenalan. Meskipun sepertinya kau sudah tahu namaku"

"Uuuh"

Seketika pipiku memerah karena perkataannya itu. Dan sekali lagi aku merutuki kecerobohanku. Seharusnya aku jangan memanggil namanya, tapi cukup _'senpai'_ saja.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kelas 3-3. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Kau?"

"Mmm, Haruno Sakura, kelas 2-1. Nami— _etto_ —Naruto- _senpai_ juga bisa memanggilku Sakura"

"Nama yang cocok untukmu"

" _A-arigatou"_

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya setelah menatap jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya selama beberapa saat.

" _Un_ " Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik"

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Eh? Mengantarku? I-itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolakku halus. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Walau sebenarnya, aku merasa sangat senang.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri"

"Tapi bagaimana jika Hyuuga- _senpai_ marah?"

"Dia tidak akan marah, karena aku sudah menjelaskan situasinya"

"Tapi apa _Senpai_ tidak ingin pulang bersama Hyuuga- _senpai_?"

"Meskipun aku ingin, aku tak bisa. Karena Hinata tak ada kelas tambahan atau kegiatan yang mengharuskannya datang ke sekolah. Selain itu, dia juga sedang liburan bersama dengan keluarganya"

"Uuuh..."

Melihat ekspresi sedihnya membuatku merasa bersalah karena telah bertanya.

"Tidak perlu memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang sebelum gelap" ajak Naruto- _senpai_ sembari mengacak rambutku dan tersenyum hangat.

" _Mou_ ~ jangan mengacak rambutku, _Senpai_ " protesku. "Baiklah aku akan ikut"

 **=8=8=8={Hatsukoi}=8=8=8=**

Berjalan beriringan dan bercanda bersama orang yang kucintai. Hal seperti ini tak pernah sekalipun terbayang olehku akan terjadi. Tapi kenyataannya, hal itu benar-benar terjadi sekarang.

Aku berjalan bersama Naruto- _senpai_ , bercanda dengannya, dan membicarakan banyak hal. Seolah-olah kami telah lama mengenal. Rasanya seperti tak ada hal yang lebih membuatku bahagia dibanding ini.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya ada yang menggangguku sejak kita bertemu di awal tahun ajaran baru" ujar Naruto- _senpai_ tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Apa itu, _Senpai_?"

" _Etto,_ aku merasa tak asing dengan matamu dan juga warna rambutmu. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi aku tak begitu ingat jelas dimana dan kapan" tuturnya sembari mengusap bagian belakang rambutnya dengan gugup.

"..."

Mungkinkah yang dia maksud adalah ketika tanpa sengaja mata kami beradu pandang di saat itu? Jika memang itu yang dia maksud, rasanya aku jadi tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Itu terlalu memalukan. Bisa-bisa dia berpikir jika aku adalah seorang _stalker_. Karena aku langsung kabur begitu dia melihat sosokku.

"Bahkan karena terus kepikiran, kamu jadi terlihat yang paling mencolok di mataku ketika di kantin atau ketika upacara" lanjutnya.

"E-eh?"

Apa maksudnya dia jadi selalu memperhatikanku? Apa benar?

"Ah. Ma-maksudku, _etto_ i-itu... Uh.."

Dia terlihat kesulitan mencari kata-kata. Dan bagiku, itu terlihat sangat imut. Jika boleh, aku ingin mengabadikannya dalam bentuk foto.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja" ujarnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Meski begitu, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas warna merah yang merambat ke telinganya. Apa dia sedang merasa malu?

 _Aku ingin melihatnya._

"Mau mampir ke sana?"

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah yang ia tunjuk. Itu sebuah _minimarket_. Kemudian aku kembali menatapnya dan menganggukkan kepalaku. " _Un_!"

Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju _minimarket_ yang terlihat sepi itu. Mungkin ini karena hari yang mulai gelap. Bahkan jalanan di sini juga telah sepi.

"Kau mau ikut atau menunggu di sini, Sakura?" tawarnya.

"Aku menunggu di sini saja"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto- _senpai_ pun pergi masuk ke dalam _minimarket_. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk menunggu di sebuah bangku yang diletakkan di depan _minimarket_.

Untuk mengisi waktu, aku mulai membuka _handphone android_ ku dan mengecek pesan-pesan _WhatsApp_ yang masuk selama aku tidak sadarkan diri. Dan sebagian besar adalah pesan dari _group_ kelas. Ah, ada juga pesan dari Ino yang menggodaku tentang Naruto- _senpai_ dan juga pesan dari ibuku yang menanyakan kepulanganku. Aku pun membalas satu per satu pesan tersebut. Kecuali untuk pesan di _group_ kelas, aku hanya membacanya saja.

Hingga setelah sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, Naruto- _senpai_ akhirnya keluar dari _minimarket_ dan berjalan ke arahku. " _Gomen_ , apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama?"

" _Un_!" anggukku secara refleks.

 _Akh! Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?!_

"Ma-maksudku _etto..."_

"Pft" kulihat Naruto- _senpai_ seperti sedang menahan tawanya. Tentu ini membuatku merasa bingung.

"Ada apa, _Senpai?"_

" _Gomen_ , aku tak bisa menahannya. Ekspresimu sungguh lucu" jawabnya sebelum tertawa lepas.

" _Senpai!_ Jangan mempermainkanku begitu" protesku dengan muka yang mulai memerah malu.

"Iya, iya, _gomennasai_. Aku akan memberikanmu ini, sebagai permintamaafanku"

Sebungkus _ice cream_ coklat ia sodorkan padaku. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat melihatnya dengan terkejut. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan, tapi sebenarnya aku menyukai _ice cream_ coklat.

" _Etto,_ sebenarnya tanpa sengaja aku pernah mendengarmu mengatakan kalau kamu menyukai _ice cream_ coklat ketika kau sedang berbicara dengan temanmu yang berambut pirang itu. Atau aku salah dengar?" tuturnya dengan ekspresi yang mulai ragu.

Sedangkan aku hanya terpaku di tempat. Aku tak menyangka jika Naruto- _senpai_ benar-benar memperhatikanku. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang langka serta mencolok.

"Tidak. Aku memang menyukainya. _Arigatou,_ Naruto- _senpai_ " jawabku setelah menerima _ice cream_ coklat yang ia sodorkan padaku. Kemudian, sembari memakan ice _cream_ , kami pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Rumahmu ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Naruto- _senpai_ di tengah perjalanan.

"Ya, tak jauh lagi"

"Itu berarti rumah kita satu arah"

"Eh? Rumah _Senpai_ juga di sekitar sini?"

Selama ini aku tak tahu jika ternyata rumah kami satu arah. Sungguh, rasanya aku sangat senang dapat mengetahui banyak hal mengenai _Senpai_ hari ini.

"Ya, meski sedikit lebih jauh lagi" jawabnya sembari memakan habis seluruh _ice cream_ miliknya. Dan kulihat ada beberapa tetes _ice cream_ yang terjatuh ke atas baju yang ia kenakan.

" _Mou~ Senpai,_ kau harus lebih hati-hati. Tunggu sebentar"

Aku pun segera membuang stik _ice cream_ ku ke dalam tempat sampah yang terletak tak jauh dariku. Kemudian kubasahi sapu tanganku dengan air minum yang kubawa.

"Jika noda seperti ini tidak segera dibersihkan, nanti bisa membekas" ocehku sembari membersihkan noda _ice cream_ di bajunya dengan sapu tanganku. Sedangkan dia hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang mendongak dan mata yang melihat entah kemana.

"Nah, selesai"

Aku pun segera mengangkat kepalaku. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto- _senpai_ menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat hasil pekerjaanku. Namun yang ada malah kedua mata kami yang saling beradu pandang dalam jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat.

Dengan refleks, aku pun memundurkan langkahku—berusaha menjauh. "Ah, _g-gomen_ "

Sedangkan ia tampak memalingkan wajahnya. Namun aku masih dapat melihat semburat merah di pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa. _A-Arigatou"_

" _Un_ " anggukku dengan kepala tertunduk.

Setelah itu, kami hanya saling berdiam diri selama perjalanan. Muka kami sama-sama memerah karena kejadian tadi. Namun, aku tak tahu apakah jantungnya berdetak cepat sama seperti denganku atau tidak. Yah, walau kemungkinan tidak. Karena aku bukanlah Hyuuga- _senpai_.

Hingga akhirnya, kami sampai di depan rumahku. " _Senpai,_ sampai di sini saja. Ini rumahku"

"Oh, jadi ini rumahmu. Aku terkadang melewatinya"

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan mampirlah" candaku.

"Jika ada kesempatan" jawabnya.

"Eh?"

Apakah dia serius akan mampir ke rumahku jika ada kesempatan? Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu berharap agar kesempatan itu segera datang.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang"

" _Un_ " anggukku. " _Arigatou, Senpai"_

"Hn. _Mata ashita_ —sampai jumpa besok"

Eh? Dia berkata _'mata ashita'_ padaku. Bolehkah aku menjawabnya? Aku ingin menjawabnya!

" _Mata ashita_!" seruku sebelum ia pergi lebih jauh.

Sebuah lambaian singkat pun ia berikan padaku sebagai balasan. Dan senyum lebar tak bisa lepas dari wajahku bahkan ketika aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **=8=8=8={Hatsukoi}=8=8=8=**

" _Jadi, akhirnya kau dan dia pulang bersama?"_ tanya Ino dari seberang sana.

Ya, kini aku memang sedang bertelepon dengannya. Lebih tepatnya dia yang dengan tiba-tiba meneleponku dan memintaku menjelaskan segala yang terjadi.

"Begitulah. Dia mengantarku pulang. Dan kau tahu? Ternyata rumahnya searah denganku!"

" _Ya, ya, aku tahu jika kau sedang kasmaran sekarang. Tapi sekarang aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"_

"Eh? Bertanya ap—"

" _Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_ potongnya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan? Maksudmu?"

" _Yah, kau telah jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau tahu dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Tetap melihatnya dari kejauhan atau_ —"

"Aku akan berjuang"

" _Itu pilihanmu?"_

"Ya, aku akan berjuang semampuku. Dan jika dia menolakku ketika aku menyatakan cintaku nanti, aku akan menyerah pada perasaanku. Paling tidak aku pernah berjuang hingga tak ada penyesalan di akhir"

" _Aku lebih menyukai Sakura yang sekarang dibandingkan Sakura yang kemarin, yang hanya melihat dari kejauhan tanpa bertindak apapun"_

"Sepertinya aku juga" jawabku sembari tertawa pelan. Hingga kemudian aku teringat akan sesuatu yang cukup penting bagiku.

" _Ne,_ Ino"

" _Hm?"_

Sembari memainkan ujung rambut panjangku, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, " _Etto,_ a-apa kau punya nomor HP Naruto- _senpai_?"

" _Kau belum bertukar nomor dengannya?"_

"Aku lupa" jawabku yang kemudian disambut dengan helaan napas lelah dari Ino.

" _Baiklah, akan kumintakan pada Shikamaru"_

" _Arigatou,_ Ino! Aku menyayangimu"

" _Iya, aku tahu. Nanti akan kukirim nomornya. Oh ya, kau berhutang cheese cake padaku_ "

"Tenang saja, akan kubelikan besok" jawabku dan panggilan pun berakhir.

Sembari menunggu pesan dari Ino, aku pergi ke meja belajarku dan membaca materi untuk pelajaran esok hari. Meski begitu, sulit bagiku untuk berkonsentrasi. Berkali-kali aku membuka _handphone_ ku hanya untuk melihat apakah Ino telah mengirimkan nomornya atau belum. Bahkan rasanya tak ada satupun materi yang menyangkut di otakku. Hingga akhirnya sebuah getar _handphone_ menarik perhatianku.

Sebuah pesan dari Ino. Tentunya berisi nomor yang kuminta. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku pun segera menyimpannya. Kemudian dengan penuh kehati-hatian, aku mengetik suatu pesan untuk Naruto- _senpai_.

" _Senpai,_ ini Sakura. Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari temanku. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku padamu. Dan semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik mulai sekarang" ejaku.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini terlalu formal" sanggahku sendiri. Kemudian ku hapus kata-kata yang telah kutulis itu dan menggantinya.

" _Senpai,_ ini Sakura. _Arigatou_ untuk hari ini. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Dan _gomen_ karena telah membuatmu repot" ejaku lagi.

Hanya perlu kukirim. Tapi, rasanya lebih baik bagian 'aku sangat menikmatinya' kuhapus saja. Lagipula belum tentu ia juga menikmatinya sama sepertiku..

 **CEKLEK!**

"KYAAAA!" teriakku panik.

Dan karena terkejut dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, tanpa sengaja aku menekan tombol 'kirim'. Akhirnya, pesan yang belum sempat direvisi itu pun terkirim.

" _Neechan,_ airnya sudah si—ap? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Konohamaru—adikku—ketika melihatku berguling-guling di atas kasur sembari menutupi wajahku dengan bantal.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana" usirku.

Aku pun bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan mendorong punggung Konohamaru agar keluar dari kamarku. Setelah itu segera kukunci pintu kamarku rapat-rapat.

Sekarang aku sungguh bingung harus apa. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

 **DRRRTT!**

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ ku bergetar. Dapat kulihat, layarnya yang menyala bersamaan dengan munculnya _pop up_ pesan balasan dari Naruto- _senpai_. Dengan gugup, kuambil _handphone_ yang tergeletak di atas kasurku dan membaca pesan balasan yang kuterima.

 _'Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Lagipula aku juga sangat menikmatinya, sama sepertimu. Mungkin jika ada kesempatan lagi, kita bisa pulang bersama. Rumah kita kan searah'_

Seketika, kujatuhkan tubuhku ke atas kasur setelah membaca pesan itu.

 _KYAAAA!_

Sungguh, ingin sekali aku berteriak. Namun, karena hari sudah malam, aku hanya dapat berguling-guling di kasur sembari menutupi wajahku yang memerah dengan bantal seperti sebelumnya.

 _Uuuh, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak nanti malam_.

 **=8=8=8={Hatsukoi}=8=8=8=**

 **[Musim Gugur]**

Dengan perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri deretan rak buku di ruang perpustakaan. Sedangkan manik _emerald_ ku mengamati dengan teliti setiap judul novel yang tersusun rapi. Tak jarang jari telunjukku ikut mengambil peran.

Berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini setelah pulang aku lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan dibandingkan pergi ke ruang seni. Mungkin karena udara yang dingin hingga aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melukis atau karena aku rindu membaca novel. Atau mungkin juga keduanya.

"Wah, ini dia yang kucari" gumamku dengan antusias. Kemudian segera kuambil novel yang menarik perhatianku itu.

"Eh?"

"Naruto- _senpai?"_

"Sakura?"

Tanpa sengaja, manik _emerald_ ku beradu pandang dengan manik _sapphire_ nya ketika kami mengambil buku di tempat yang sama namun di rak yang berlawanan. Keadaan kami pun menjadi canggung untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang sedang _Senpai_ / kamu lakukan?"

Dan pada akhirnya kami malah berbicara secara bersamaan.

" _Etto,_ aku hanya sedang mencari novel untuk kubaca" jawabku agar suasana tak bertambah canggung lagi. " _Senpai_ sendiri?"

Sembari mengusap rambut bagian belakang kepalanya—kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup—ia pun menjawab, "Ah itu, aku sedang mencari buku kumpulan soal untuk masuk universitas"

"Bukankah itu masih lama?"

"Jika dilihat dari sudut pandangmu, itu mungkin masih lama. Tapi jika dari sudut pandangku, itu sudah bukan waktu yang lama"

"Benar juga, ya. Bagi siswa kelas 3 itu pasti waktu yang singkat"

"Ya, terlebih aku ini tak terlalu pandai. Jadi aku harus mulai belajar dari jauh-jauh hari"

" _Senpai_ berjuang keras, ya" ujarku dan dia tersenyum hangat.

"Bagaimana jika kita duduk bersama di sana? Berbicara di sini agak menyulitkan" tawarnya sembari menunjuk deretan meja dan kursi yang terlihat kosong.

" _Un_ " anggukku sebelum melangkah pergi ke tempat yang Naruto- _senpai_ maksud dan duduk di salah satu kursinya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto- _senpai_ mengambil tempat duduk di hadapanku. Tentu saja hal ini membuatku cukup terkejut. Kupikir yang ia maksud duduk bersama itu duduk dalam meja yang sama namun kursi yang berjauhan. Tapi tak kusangka malah akan jadi sedekat ini. Bahkan jika aku menatap ke depan, aku dapat melihat sosoknya dengan sangat jelas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya sembari mengeluarkan buku serta alat tulis dari dalam tasnya.

"Ti-tidak" jawabku sebelum berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupi wajahku yang mulai memerah dengan novel yang kuambil tadi.

Dalam keheningan, aku dapat mendengar dengan baik suara detak jantungku yang cepat. Hingga rasanya aku menjadi malu sendiri. Beruntung Naruto- _senpai_ sedang serius mengerjakan latihan soal hingga ia tak memperhatikan diriku.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, berkali-kali aku mencuri pandang padanya dari balik buku novelku. Memperhatikan bagaimana rambut pirangnya yang berantakan itu terkadang bergerak pelan ketika tangannya sedang sibuk menulis jawaban untuk sebuah pertanyaan. Memperhatikan bagaimana manik _sapphire_ nya yang indah itu bergerak menyusuri setiap kata yang tercantum pada soal. Memperhatikan bagaimana bibirnya itu bergerak menggumamkan soal yang sedang ia coba pahami. Memperhatikan ketika terkadang ia menggaruk rambutnya dengan pensil yang ia pegang sebagai bentuk kebingungannya.

Hingga akhirnya aku yakin bahwa perasaan yang tumbuh dalam diriku ini bukanlah cinta monyet semata. Bahkan mungkin akan sulit bagiku untuk menghilangkan rasa cinta ini. Karena aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ah, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya ketika tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu.

Dengan segera kugelengkan kepalaku dan kembali kusembunyikan wajahku di balik novel yang sedang kubaca— _mungkin_. "Aku hanya merasa sepertinya _Senpai_ sedang kesulitan" ujarku kemudian.

"Sangat jelas terlihat, ya?"

" _Un_ "

"Yah, aku memang sedang kesulitan di bagian ini. Lebih tepatnya aku lupa dengan rumusnya"

Dengan jari telunjuknya, ia menunjukkan soal matematika yang membuatnya kesulitan padaku. Aku pun mencoba membacanya. "Sepertinya aku bisa mengerjakan soal ini"

"Kau bisa?"

Dia terlihat terkejut. Sedangkan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebelum kembali membuka mulutku. "Aku baru saja diajari tentang ini kemarin"

"Benarkah? Aku benar-benar tertolong"

"Padahal ini soal kelas 2, tapi _Senpai_ sudah melupakannya" kritikku yang ia balas dengan cengiran lebar. Mau tak mau aku pun luluh dan mengajarinya.

Ketika aku sedang menjelaskan materi itu padanya, ia tampak memperhatikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tak jarang ia menanyakan sesuatu yang belum ia pahami. Sedangkan di sisi lain, aku berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja ia berpindah menjadi duduk tepat di sampingku. Bahkan ada kalanya bahu kami saling bergesekan.

"Uwaah, kau mungkin bisa jadi guru yang baik nantinya. Karenamu aku menjadi sangat memahami materi ini" serunya begitu aku selesai menjelaskan materi yang sebelumnya tidak ia pahami itu.

" _Senpai_ berlebihan. Aku hanya mengulang apa yang Kakashi- _sensei_ jelaskan waktu itu" elakku dengan muka memerah malu.

" _Uso_ —bohong. Kakashi- _sensei_ tak mungkin bisa menjelaskan sebaik yang kau jelaskan tadi. Kerjaannya setiap hari saja hanya terlambat, tidur, dan membaca buku-buku terkutuk"

Uh, aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan Kakashi- _sensei_. Di mata muridnya ia bagaikan pecundang. Padahal sebenarnya ia, _etto,_ hanya 'sedikit' melalaikan tugasnya, mungkin.

"Y-yah, sebenarnya tadi aku menjelaskannya berdasarkan apa yang kupahami"

"Sekarang aku sangat yakin bahwa kau itu memang hebat. Bahkan bisa memahami apa yang 'Guru Pemakan Gaji Buta' itu jelaskan"

" _Se-senpai_ , bagaimana jika dia mendengarnya?" tegurku sembari melihat keseliling—memastikan tidak ada Kakashi- _sensei_ atau guru lain yang mendengarnya.

"Aku, sih, tidak peduli. Malah bagus jika dia mendengarnya" ujar Naruto- _senpai_ sambil kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan soal.

"Hah~" kuhembuskan napas lelah. Kemudian kutopang kepalaku dengan salah satu tanganku. Sebuah pemikiran pun terlintas di otakku. " _Ne, Senpai"_

"Hm?"

"Daripada belajar sendiri seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak belajar bersama dengan Hyuuga- _senpai_? Dia kan kekasihmu, jadi kau bisa meminta bantuannya jika sedang kesulitan seperti tadi. Apalagi kudengar dia selalu mendapat peringkat 5 besar"

Kulihat Naruto- _senpai_ menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkannya. Kemudian ia pun tersenyum lembut. "Hinata juga sedang berjuang keras. Dia ingin masuk universitas swasta yang bagus. Jadi aku tak ingin menganggunya hanya untuk mengajariku"

Entah ini hanya halusinasiku atau perasaanku, tapi aku sempat melihat secara sekilas, cahaya pada sepasang manik _sapphire_ nya itu meredup. Dengan cepat, aku pun mencoba untuk mengembalikan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi canggung ini. "Se-sepertinya _Senpai_ sangat mencintainya, ya?"

Dan pada akhirnya aku malah menggali kuburanku sendiri. Sungguh cerdas, Haruno Sakura.

"..."

Meskipun aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar jawaban apapun yang akan keluar darinya, namun aku tak kunjung mendengar apa yang kutunggu. Melalui ujung mataku, aku mencoba melihatnya. Dan saat itu, aku sangat yakin bahwa aku melihat manik _sapphire_ nya meredup. Tak hanya itu, bahkan aku tak bisa menemukan senyum hangat yang biasanya selalu ada di wajahnya.

" _Senpai?"_ panggilku yang sepertinya membuatnya terkejut.

Apa sebelumnya ia melamun?

"Ah, bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Apa ada laki-laki yang kau cintai?" tanyanya—mengalihkan topik. Meski aku tahu itu, aku tak ingin bertanya atau kembali membahas topik yang tidak ingin ia bahas.

"Me-mengenai i-itu..." kugantungkan kalimatku dan berpikir. Sekarang aku sungguh bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika aku menjawab tidak, itu berarti aku berbohong. Sedangkan jika aku berkata ada, dia mungkin akan bertanya lebih lanjut.

Aakkh! Seharusnya aku tidak memulai topik ini!

"Jadi ada, ya..."

"Eh?"

 _Dia menyadarinya?_

"Terlihat jelas dari reaksimu" ujarnya menjawab kebingunganku.

"Uuuh"

"Jadi siapa itu? Teman sekelas? Adik kelas? Atau kakak kelas?" tanyanya berusaha menebak.

"Te-tentu saja ra-rahasia"

"Ah, jangan-jangan Kakashi- _sensei_ , ya?"

"Heee? Mana mungkin, kan!" tolakku keras. Sedangkan ia malah tertawa dengan bahagianya.

Tapi, aku memang lebih suka melihatnya tertawa seperti ini.

" _Senpai"_ panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mengajarimu?" tawarku. "Yah, mungkin aku belum menguasai pelajaran kelas 3. Tapi, paling tidak aku bisa membantumu mengingat kembali pelajaran kelas 1 dan 2"

"Wah! Itu ide yang sangat bagus!"

"Tapi itu tidak gratis" lanjutku kemudian.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebagai gantinya, _Senpai_ harus meneraktirku satu anmitsu* setiap kita belajar bersama. Bagaimana?" kuajukan sebuah penawaran menarik untuk kami berdua.

Naruto- _senpai_ pun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ok. _Deal"_

 **=8=8=8={Hatsukoi}=8=8=8=**

 **[Musim Dingin]**

Berkali-kali kulihat notifikasi _handphone_ ku—memeriksa apakah pesan yang kutunggu-tunggu telah datang atau belum. Namun berapa kali pun aku melihatnya, semua notifikasi pesan itu tetap saja hanya berasal dari Ino atau _group_ kelas. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berasal dari orang yang kutunggu. Tentu saja hal ini membuatku mulai khawatir. Bahkan karena terlalu khawatir, tanpa sadar aku telah berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Padahal hari telah gelap.

" _Neechan,_ sampai kapan kau mau menunggu pesan dari _Senpai_ mu itu? Kau sudah berjalan mondar-mandir sejak setengah jam yang lalu" tegur adikku—Konohamaru.

"Sampai dia mengirimkan pesan mengenai hasil pengumuman ujian universitasnya padaku" jawabku tanpa berniat untuk menghentikan langkahku.

"Ck. Kau memikirkannya sampai seperti itu. Memangnya dia memikirkanmu? Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku jika dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Ya, aku memang telah menceritakan segala sesuatu mengenai Naruto- _senpai_ kepada Konohamaru. Bahkan mengenai perasaan cintaku ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku mengkhawatirkannya" jawabku.

"Ck. Mungkin saja dia tidak menghubungi _Neechan_ karena dia gagal dan tidak ingin membuat _Neechan_ khawatir"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu" protesku. Sedangkan adikku itu hanya menaikkan bahunya sebelum kemudian disibukkan oleh _handphone_ nyasendiri _._

Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, akhirnya aku pun membuka suaraku. " _Mou,_ aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Dengan segera, kusambar jaketku. Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah. Namun sebelum itu, kutitipkan pesan pada Konohamaru, "Jika _Kaasan_ atau _Tousan_ bertanya, katakan bahwa aku sedang mencari udara segar sebentar."

"Jangan pergi terlalu malam."

"Tidak akan" jawabku sebelum pintu rumah kututup dengan sempurna.

Udara malam musim dingin pun segera menyapaku begitu aku berada di luar. Dinginnya sungguh menusuk hingga tulang. Membuatku merasa menyesal tak memakai syalku. Sebenarnya, aku masih bisa mengambilnya sekarang, hanya saja, aku merasa malas. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lagipula sepertinya tubuhku akan terasa lebih hangat setelah berjalan nanti.

"Sakura?"

Baru saja aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati pagar rumah, seseorang telah memanggil namaku. Terlebih, suara itu, aku seperti tak asing ketika mendengarnya. Oleh sebab itu, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara.

" _Senpai..."_

Tampak olehku, sosok Naruto- _senpai_ yang dibalut oleh jaket tebal berwarna hitam dengan panjang hingga mencapai paha. Sebuah syal merah tampak melilit lehernya. Sedangkan sebuah tas coklat berada di punggungnya.

 _Apa ini mimpi?_

"Baru saja aku mau ke rumahmu, tapi ternyata malah bertemu di sini" ujarnya sembari berjalan ke arahku.

 _Ah, sepertinya bukan..._

"Kenapa _Senpai_ kemari?"

"Entahlah" jawab Naruto- _senpai_ sembari menaikkan bahunya. Kemudian dia pun melanjutkan, "Setelah aku melihat hasil ujianku, aku merasa harus segera menemuimu. Tapi keretaku terlambat cukup lama karena hujan salju. Jadi, aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang"

"Seharusnya _Senpai_ cukup mengirimiku pesan saja, tak perlu merepotkan diri dengan datang kemari. Aku yakin _Senpai_ lelah setelah ujian."

"Mengenai itu, sebenarnya aku lupa men _charger_ _handphone_ ku sehingga baterainya habis. Jadi memang aku tak punya pilihan lain selain datang kemari" jawabnya sembari mengusap rambut bagian belakangnya.

" _Senpai_ ceroboh sekali," kritikku. "Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Itu..."

Naruto- _senpai_ memberi jeda dalam perkataannya. Membuat jantungku rasanya berdebar tidak karuan. Dalam hati, aku selalu berdoa.

 _Semoga hanya berita baik yang keluar dari mulutnya._

"Aku diterima!" serunya yang langsung membuat mataku terbuka lebar dan jantungku terasa melonjak.

" _Hontou ni—_ benarkah?"

Sebuah anggukkan ia berikan untuk menghapus keraguanku. "Hm!"

Air mata pun mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Hingga akhirnya terjatuh dan menyusuri kedua pipiku. " _Yokatta—_ syukurlah... _"_

"E-eh? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Naruto- _senpai_ tampak panik ketika melihatku menangis. Karena itu, kucoba untuk menghapus air mataku. Meski sepertinya itu tak berhasil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa lega setelah tahu bahwa usaha _Senpai_ selama ini tidaklah sia-sia."

Mendengar ucapanku, Naruto- _senpai_ tersenyum hangat dan menepuk kepalaku pelan. " _Arigatou_ sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

Seperti sihir, kata-kata Naruto- _senpai_ mampu menghentikan tangisku dan membuat hatiku terasa tenang. Sebuah senyum lebar pun kupasang di wajahku. Kemudian kuanggukkan kepalaku. " _Un!"_

" _Etto,_ mau mampir ke _minimarket_ sebentar?" ajaknya.

" _U-un..."_

 **=8=8=8={Hatsukoi}=8=8=8=**

"Ini untukmu"

Sekaleng teh hangat tiba-tiba saja tersodorkan ke hadapanku. Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku dan sebuah senyum lembut milik Naruto- _senpai_ langsung menyambutku. "Cuacanya dingin, jadi aku membeli ini"

" _Arigatou, Senpai_ " jawabku sembari menerima kaleng berisi teh hangat itu.

Naruto- _senpai_ pun mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. Kemudian ia segera membuka kaleng tehnya dan meminumnya.

" _Senpai,"_ panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Sebelumnya kau berkata jika baterai _handphone_ mu habis sehingga kau langsung kemari. Bukankah itu berarti—"

"Yup!" sela Naruto- _senpai_. "Kau perlu berbangga diri karena kaulah yang pertama kali kuberitahu mengenai hasil ujianku" lanjutnya dengan nada sombong yang dibuat-buat. Namun tetap saja, rasanya aku sangat terkejut hingga manik _emerald_ ku tak bisa untuk tidak melebar.

"Eh? T-tapi kenapa?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau yang telah membantuku belajar. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan lulus atau tidak" jawabnya sembari menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya ke dinding. Sedangkan manik _sapphire_ nya menerawang jauh ke atas langit yang telah gelap.

Aku sendiri hanya dapat terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang memegang erat kaleng teh yang Naruto- _senpai_ berikan padaku. Mukaku terasa sangat panas dan jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. Bahkan lidahku seakan kelu hingga rasanya berbicara saja aku kesulitan. Ini benar-benar situasi yang gawat bagiku.

Merasakan bahwa sejak tadi aku hanya terdiam, Naruto- _senpai_ pun menolehkan wajahnya tepat ke arahku. "Hm? Apa kau demam? Mukamu merah sekali"

"Ti-tidak. I-itu hanya ka-karena udara yang dingin" elakku.

"Benar juga, dimana syalmu?"

"A-ah itu, _e-etto,_ aku lupa tidak membawanya ketika tadi keluar rumah"

"CK. Kau bisa terkena flu jika pergi-pergi tanpa membawa syalmu di udara sedingin ini" omelnya dan aku pun hanya tersenyum lebar seolah-olah kecerobohanku itu adalah suatu hal yang biasa terjadi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sebuah syal ia lilitkan pada leherku. Aku yang terkejut pun hanya dapat menatapnya bingung. Sedangkan ia menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya padaku dan membuat rona merah menghiasi wajahku.

"Sekarang jadi lebih hangat, kan?"

" _U-un_ , _arigatou"_

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Hanya suara napas kami yang saling beradu lah yang terdengar. Hingga kucoba untuk mengintipnya dari ujung mataku. Dan dapat kulihat sosoknya yang tampak kedinginan. Ini pasti karena ia memberikan syalnya padaku.

"Lebih baik _Senpai_ memakai syal ini kembali" ujarku sembari mencoba melepas syal merah yang melilit leherku.

"Tidak perlu. Kau pakai saja"

Ia menghentikan tanganku yang hendak melepas syalnya. Padahal jelas terlihat ia merasa kedinginan. Namun, tetap saja ia keras kepala.

Mendadak sebuah ide pun muncul di otakku. Tanpa kuseleksi terlebih dahulu, segera saja kuungkapkan ideku tersebut. "Bagaimana jika kita memakainya berdua?"

"Eh?"

"Ah..."

Dan pada akhirnya aku lah yang malu sendiri karena berbicara tanpa berpikir panjang. Sungguh, rasanya aku sangat menyesal. Apakah aku bisa menarik kembali perkataanku? Aku ingin sekali menariknya!

" _Etto,_ ma-maksudku, _a-ano_..." meski sulit, aku mencoba untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Hmmm"

Di saat aku merasa kesulitan untuk memberi penjelasan, Naruto- _senpai_ malah terlihat berpikir dengan keras. Hingga akhirnya ia pun mengutarakan pendapatnya padaku. "Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

Ah, ya. Itu sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana jika Hyuuga- _senpai_ melihat kami dalam keadaan 'memakai syal bersama' pastinya ia akan salah paham. Dan tidak ada hal yang bagus dari salah paham dalam suatu hubungan. Bisa-bisa mereka putus karena ide bodohku ini.

" _Go-gomen,_ lupakan saja ideku ta—"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, Naruto- _senpai_ telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu, "Memakai syal berdua itu berarti menggunakan salah satu ujungnya untuk melilit lehermu dan yang lain melilit leherku, kan? Bagaimana jika kita tercekik?"

"Ya, maka dari itu, lupakan saj—EEHH?"

Manik _emerald_ ku pun tak bisa untuk tak melebar. Begitu pula dengan mulutku. Apa yang Naruto- _senpai_ pikiran mengenai 'bahaya' benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang kupikirkan. Bahkan ini sangatlah melenceng jauh. Tapi tetap saja, aku sungguh tak menyangka dengan jalan pikirannya itu.

"Ah, tapi jika kita memperpendek jarak di antara kita, mungkin kita bisa menghindari kemungkinan tercekik itu" tuturnya dengan sebuah senyum puas—Seolah-olah ia baru saja menyelesaikan suatu pekerjaan dengan baik.

" _Senpai,_ kau terfokus pada hal yang salah" keluhku. Aku sungguh tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Tanpa mempedulikan keluhanku, Naruto- _senpai_ mengambil salah satu ujung syal merah yang melilit leherku. Kemudian ia menggeser posisi duduknya—menjadi lebih dekat denganku—dan melilitkan ujung syal yang ia ambil itu ke lehernya. Karena tindakannya ini, kami pun resmi 'memakai syal bersama'.

Jarak kami mungkin tidaklah terlalu dekat hingga bahu kami saling bergesekkan. Namun, jarak ini sudah cukup untuk membuat mukaku memerah sempurna dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan rasanya aku lupa cara bernapas!

"Hangatnya~" ujarnya yang semakin membuat mukaku memerah. Tapi memang seperti katanya, ini sangat hangat.

 _Hingga sampai ke hatiku_.

"Oh ya. _Senpai,_ kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanyaku setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

"Uoh, hampir saja aku lupa." serunya sebelum kemudian ia mengacak isi tas sekolah yang ia bawa. Tak butuh waktu lama, sebuah bingkisan berwarna coklat sudah berada di tangannya.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu."

Ia sodorkan bingkisan itu padaku. Dengan ragu, aku pun mengambilnya. "Apa ini, _Senpai?"_

"Jika penasaran, buka saja"

Sesuai perintahnya, aku pun mencoba membuka bingkisan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika kudapati sebuah buku novel berukuran sedang dan bersampul biru muda tergeletak manis di dalam bingkisan itu. Itu novel dengan tebal sekitar 200 halaman. Selain itu, novel tersebut merupakan—

"Kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau sangat menginginkan novel itu, tapi kau selalu kehabisan sebelum sempat membelinya. Jadi, ketika tadi aku melihat novel itu di sebuah toko buku, aku langsung membelinya. Beruntung sekali aku bisa mendapatkan buku itu. Karena jika saja aku terlambat, buku itu tidak akan berada di tanganmu sekarang"

—novel yang sangat kuinginkan. Yang selalu saja habis terjual ketika aku akan membelinya.

"Tapi, _Senpai,_ apa tidak apa-apa bagiku mendapatkan novel ini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku membelikan novel itu untukmu dan bukannya orang lain"

"Maksudku..."

"Anggap saja itu balasan dariku karena kau telah banyak membantuku. Bagaimana?"

"Uuuh"

Aku sudah tidak dapat menyanggah apapun. Dan aku pun tidak bisa membohongi diriku—aku memang sangat menginginkan novel itu.

" _A-arigatou, Senpai"_

Mendengar ucapanku, Naruto- _senpai_ tersenyum hangat. "Hari semakin dingin, jadi lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Lagipula, jika aku tak segera mengantarmu pulang, bisa-bisa nanti orang tuamu menelfon polisi karena mengira kau diculik".

Mendengar penuturannya, aku pun tertawa. " _Senpai_ selalu berpikir berlebihan"

Sedangkan ia hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya—memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Kemudian kami pun beranjak dari posisi duduk dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah.

 **=8=8=8={Hatsukoi}=8=8=8=**

 **[Musim Semi]** ~Awal Maret~

Musim berganti begitu cepat. Hingga tanpa kusadari, aku telah sampai di penghujung tahun ajaran. Mulai pertengahan Maret, libur musim semi dimulai. Dan begitu libur itu berakhir, aku akan resmi menjadi siswi kelas 3. Sedangkan Naruto- _senpai_ , dia...

 **SREK!**

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar. Meskipun begitu, itu sama sekali tak membuatku terusik hingga menghentikanku dari kegiatan melukis yang sangat kusukai ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini" ujar Sang Pelaku Pembukaan Pintu.

Tak kudengar suara langkah kakinya yang mendekat. Namun aku dapat merasakan kedua manik _aquamarine_ nya yang menatap diriku dari depan pintu.

"Kau sungguh tak mau melihatnya? Mungkin saja ini kali terakhir kau bisa melihatnya, lho"

Mendengar perkataan itu, diriku mulai sedikit terusik. Namun tak butuh waktu lama, aku telah berhasil menguasai diriku kembali. Dan kemudian aku pun melanjutkan kegiatan melukisku tanpa berusaha untuk menanggapinya.

" _Ne,_ Sakura, apa kau mendengar—"

Belum selesai ia mengajukan protesnya, aku telah menyelanya lebih dahulu. "Ino, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku hari ini"

"Eh?" Ino—Sang Pelaku Pembukaan Pintu—terdengar terkejut.

Aku pun membalikkan badanku guna melihat ekspresi apa yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya itu. Dan untuk menunjukkan ekspresi kebulatan tekad yang kumiliki.

Semula Ino terlihat terkejut, namun begitu ia melihat kebulatan tekad dalam diriku, ekspresinya menjadi lebih lunak dan senyum lembut pun terpasang di sana. "Kau siap dengan apapun kemungkinannya?"

"Jika aku tak siap, tak mungkin aku berencana untuk melakukannya sekarang" jawabku sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Lagipula, jika aku tak mengatakannya sekarang, kapan lagi aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakannya?"

"Jangan menangis padaku di akhir nanti" candanya dan akupun tertawa.

"Tidak tahu kalau soal itu" jawabku. Sedangkan ia masih menatapku dengan senyum lembutnya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja ia tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" serunya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kehadiranku nanti hanya akan menjadi pengganggu saja. _Jaa ne!"_ pamitnya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kebingungan di ruang seni.

"Yo, Sakura!"

"Uwaah!"

Sebuah suara dengan tiba-tiba saja menyapaku dari balik jendela. Membuatku terkejut hingga hampir saja menjatuhkan kuas yang sedang kupegang.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Sang Pemilik Suara tanpa ada rasa bersalah dalam nadanya.

Aku pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke jendela tempat ia berada. Dengan ekspresi kesal kujawab pertanyaannya, "Apa kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung, _Senpai?"_

Sang Pemilik Suara—Naruto- _senpai_ tertawa dengan santainya. Tanpa mempedulikan detak jantungku yang mulai menggila.

"Begitu upacara pelepasan selesai, kulihat kau langsung pergi. Apa kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat padaku, hm?"

"I-itu, _gomen_. Ada lukisan yang perlu kuselesaikan. Jadi aku harus segera kembali kemari"

"Kau mau memberikannya kepada seseorang?"

" _Un"_ anggukku.

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?" tanyanya antusias.

"E-eh, ja-jangan dulu" larangku.

"Ciiih..."

Ia merengut kecewa padaku. Dan jika ia telah seperti ini, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Bagiku, saat ia sedang seperti ini ialah saat dimana ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Hingga membuatku berpikir, apakah ia juga menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini kepada Hyuuga- _senpai_?

"Akh. Kancingmu sudah habis, _Senpai_?" tanyaku ketika kulihat tak ada lagi kancing yang terpasang di blazernya. Dan ini membuatku cukup kecewa. Karena aku ingin sekali memiliki salah satu kancingnya.

"Begitulah. Sebelum sempat kusadari, semua kancingku sudah tidak ada"

" _Sokka_ —begitu..."

"Ah, tapi ada satu kancing yang sempat kusimpan sebelumnya." ujarnya sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku blazernya. "Ini kancing yang kata orang merupakan kancing istimewa karena terletak di dekat jantung. Kancing ke dua dari atas"

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya. Sapu tangan itu terlipat rapi. Dan ketika lipatan itu dibuka, tampaklah sebuah kancing berwarna emas dengan ukiran lambang sekolah kami tergeletak manis di sana.

" _Senpai_ menyimpannya untuk Hyuuga- _senpai_?"

Dengan bodohnya aku bertanya seperti itu. Padahal seharusnya aku sendiri telah mengetahui apa jawabannya. Tapi, setidaknya aku dapat berharap meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Aku dan Hinata sudah putus" jawab Naruto- _senpai_ dengan santainya.

Ini benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang kupikirkan. Dan tentu saja ini membuatku terkejut. Aku tak pernah mendengar kabar mengenai itu. Padahal biasanya kabar seperti itu tidak mungkin tidak menyebar. Terlebih untuk pasangan super serasi seperti mereka. Bahkan aku sampai tak mempercayai pendengaranku sendiri.

"Kalian pu-putus?"

Anggukan Naruto- _senpai_ meyakinkanku bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku.

"Aku dan Hinata putus secara baik-baik. Mungkin karena itu tak ada kabar yang beredar padahal kami telah putus kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu" jelasnya.

"Tapi, ke-kenapa kalian putus? Ma-maksudku, kalian terlihat sangat cocok"

"Pasangan yang terlihat cocok belum tentu benar-benar memiliki kecocokan" tuturnya sembari tersenyum kecut.

 _Aku tak suka ekspresi itu._

"..."

"..."

" _Senpai"_ panggilku.

Setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto- _senpai_ telah putus dengan Hyuuga- _senpai_ , aku sempat merasa ragu, apakah aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku seperti yang kurencanakan atau tetap memendamnya. Tapi, kini aku tak lagi ragu.

Sembari mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat dan meredam detak jantungku, kutatap kedua manik _sapphire_ nya yang indah dengan kedua manik _emerald_ ku yang penuh kebulatan tekad. Kemudian aku pun mulai membuka mulutku—mengungkapkan perasaanku.

" _Suki desu!—_ aku mencintaimu!"

Dapat kulihat perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi berturut-turut di wajahnya. Semula ia tampak terkejut, lalu tersenyum lembut, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ia ulurkan salah satu tangannya. Meletakannya di puncak kepalaku dan mengacak rambutku.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku putus dengan Hinata satu bulan yang lalu dan kami putus secara baik-baik. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir padaku" ujarnya bagai pukulan untuk diriku.

Aku menyiapkan diriku dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan semua itu. Tetapi dia hanya menganggap bahwa aku sedang berusaha menghiburnya?

" _Senpai no baka!"_ teriakku kesal.

"Eh?" dia tampak terkejut dengan teriakanku dan dengan perlahan mulai menurunkan tangannya dari kepalaku.

Sedangkan aku tetap menatap serius padanya. Tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandanganku sedikitpun. "Mungkin bagi _Senpai_ ini sangat mendadak sehingga terlihat seperti aku sedang berusaha menghibur _Senpai_ "

"..."

Naruto- _senpai_ hanya terdiam tanpa berusaha menyelaku

"Tapi bagiku, aku sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama dan inilah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya" lanjutku.

"..."

"Sejak mata kita bertemu saat itu. Tidak. Sedikit lebih jauh dari itu" ujarku sembari menggelengkan kepalaku. Kemudian aku pun melanjutkan, "Yaitu saat aku melihat sosokmu yang dengan penuh perhatian menyampirkan blazermu ke pundak Hyuuga- _senpai_ yang tertidur. Melihat sosokmu yang berdiri membelakangi langit senja dengan senyum lembut dan tatapan hangatmu yang khas. Sejak saat itu, tanpa sadar aku telah jatuh cinta padamu"

"..."

"Meskipun aku tahu kau telah memiliki seorang kekasih, aku tetap tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Meskipun kalian terlihat sangat cocok hingga membuatku merasa sakit, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memperhatikanmu."

"..."

"Aku tahu, aku terlihat seperti gadis bodoh. Dan aku memang merasa begitu bodoh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, _"_

Kuambil lukisan yang baru saja selesai kulukis. Kemudian kuberikan padanya. "...aku benar-benar telah terlanjur mencintaimu, _Senpai"_

Naruto- _senpai_ mengambilnya dengan ragu. Sedangkan ekspresinya terlihat sangat terkejut. Mungkin karena ternyata sosoknyalah yang kutuangkan dalam lukisan itu.

Ya, yang kulukis di atas kanvas itu adalah sosok Naruto- _senpai_. Lebih tepatnya sosok ketika Naruto- _senpai_ berdiri bersandar pada jendela dengan cahaya senja terlihat di balik punggungnya dan senyum lembut serta tatapan hangat terpasang di wajah tampannya. Sosok yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

"Bahkan dapat kukatakan jika," kugantungkan kalimatku sebelum tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkannya, " _Senpai wa watashi no hatsukoi desu—Senpai_ adalah cinta pertamaku"

"..."

Naruto- _senpai_ tetap terdiam seperti sebelumnya. Namun, kini ekspresinya terlihat kesulitan.

"Ah, _Senpai_ tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku hanya mengatakan perasaanku sa—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Naruto- _senpai_ telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku baru saja putus dengan Hinata. Dan setelah putus dengannya, aku menyadari jika ternyata diriku ini memiliki banyak kekurangan."

"Oleh karena itu, _gomen_ aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu" lanjutnya.

 _Ah, sudah kuduga jika dia akan menolakku._

Tapi sungguh, tak kusangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Bahkan air mata tak bisa lagi kutahan dan terus saja jatuh mengaliri kedua pipiku. Aku pun menundukkan wajahku agar dia tak bisa melihat betapa buruknya wajahku sekarang.

Dan hal yang semakin membuatku merasa sakit adalah janjiku di masa lalu. Janji untuk menyerah dengan perasaanku pada Naruto- _senpai_ jika diriku ditolak olehnya. Rasanya, ini lebih berat dan menyakitkan dibanding ditolak.

"Aku mengerti" jawabku dengan nada pelan—berusaha menyembunyikan suaraku yang bergetar.

"Maksudku, tidak untuk sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

"Jika kau mau, tunggulah hingga aku bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi"

Ia ulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku. Kemudian ia buka telapak tangannya yang semula terkepal kuat sehingga aku dapat melihat dengan jelas, sebuah kancing berwarna emas yang merupakan kancing istimewa yang ia simpan.

" _E-etto,_ sebenarnya aku sengaja menyimpan ini untukmu"

Mendengar itu, aku sungguh terkejut. Hingga secara refleks, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah _Senpai._ Kulihat ia mengusap rambut bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. Sedangkan semburat merah tipis menghias kedua pipinya.

 _Apa aku sedang bermimpi?_

 _Jika benar, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku sekarang._

"Tapi kau telah berpikir macam-macam sebelum aku sempat bica—Eh? Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Naruto- _senpai_ menjadi panik ketika ia melihat air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipiku. Sedangkan aku sendiri terus berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisku. " _G-gomen, Senpai._ A-aku hanya terlalu ba-bahagia... _Huwaa!"_

Bukannya berhenti, tangisku ini malah semakin keras.

"Ck. Dasar kau ini"

 **GREB!**

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto- _senpai_ mengulurkan tangannya dan merengkuhku—membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia benamkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Hingga aku dapat dengan jelas mencium aroma khas dari parfumnya. Tak hanya itu, aku bahkan dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara detak jantungnya yang beradu cepat dengan milikku.

"Jika kau serapuh ini, apa kau akan kuat untuk menungguku?" tanyanya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku perlahan guna menjawab pertanyaannya. "Selagi menunggu _Senpai_ , aku pun akan berusaha untuk menjadi gadis yang lebih baik. Gadis yang lebih kuat"

"Dengan begitu, _Senpai_ dapat mengandalkanku dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" lanjutku sembari mendongakkan kepalaku—agar aku dapat melihat wajah Naruto- _senpai_ dengan jelas.

Seulas senyum lembut terlukis di wajah tampannya. Kemudian ia pun berkata, "Jangan paksakan dirimu. Dan ingatlah bahwa kau juga bisa mengandalkanku"

Dengan penuh semangat, Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu"

Aku sungguh senang cinta pertamaku adalah Naruto- _senpai_. Meskipun pertemuan kami tidak sedramatis di drama dan seluruh perasaan ini berbeda dari yang kupikirkan dulu. Dimana perasaan sedih, gugup, khawatir, kesal, malu, dan senang berpadu menjadi satu. Tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun menyesalinya.

Sebaliknya,

Dipertemukan dengan _Senpai_ dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Merasakan perasaan yang indah dan penuh keajaiban.

Aku sungguh bersyukur untuk hal itu.

.

.

.

" _Ne, Senpai"_

"Hm?"

" _Hontou ni suki desu_ —aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"H-hn. A-aku tahu" jawabnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedangkan kedua pipinya mulai merona merah hingga merambat ke leher serta telinganya.

 _Oh, dia sangat manis!_

 **=8=8=8={OWARI}=8=8=8=**

 _*Tonggeret_ : Serangga yang dapat mengeluarkan suara nyaring seperti akustik dari alat penghasil suara di bawah sayapnya. Dia biasa menempel di pepohonan dan dapat hidup di daerah beriklim sedang hingga tropis. Di Indonesia, suara tonggeret yang nyaring akan muncul di akhir musim penghujan. Sedangkan di Jepang, biasanya akan muncul di musim panas.

* _Anmitsu :_ makanan pencuci mulut yang terbuat dari irisan agar-agar berwarna putih yang berasal dari rumput laut. Agar-agar tersebut kemudian disajikan dalam mangkuk kecil bersama pasta _azuki_ , kacang polong rebus, _gyuuhi_ (semacam mochi, terkadang _shiratama_ ) dan irisan buah semisal persik, jeruk, nanas dan ceri. Sebelum disantap biasanya anmitsu diberi _mitsu_ , semacam sirup manis berwarna hitam.

Yo, Yo, _Minna! O Genki desu ka?_

Shizu kembali, nih, dengan ff baru! Gimana? Gimana? Keren, nggak? Keren, dong... _#maksa_

Oh ya, artinya _Hatsukoi_ itu cinta pertama, ya...

Hayoo, di sini siapa yang udah pernah ngerasain cinta pertama? Gimana rasanya? Mendebarkan? Menyenangkan? Atau malah menyakitkan?

Eittts, tapi cerita di atas bukan cerita cinta pertama Shizu, lho...

Cerita cinta pertama Shizu itu... Nggak akan Shizu kasih tahu... Hehehehe ( _readers :_ bilang aja nggak punya) _#pundungdipojokkan_

Untuk _review_ kalian semua di ff sebelumnya, Shizu ucapkan terimakasih! Shizu sangat senang membacanya. Hehehe. Tapi, _gomen_ Shizu tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu. Intinya, Shizu sangat senang kalian masih mau menunggu dan me _-review_ cerita Shizu.

Lalu untuk yang meminta Shizu membuat cerita kehidupan pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura, _gomen,_ Shizu belum dapat membuatnya. Karena Shizu tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupan pernikahan itu. Sekali lagi, _gomennasai_...

Ah ya! Sekadar informasi, jika kalian menyukai gaya penulisan dan cerita buatan Shizu, serta ingin membaca cerita Shizu yang lain, kalian bisa pergi ke akun Wattpad Shizu.

Di sana Shizu menulis sebuah cerita yang pastinya tak kalah menarik dengan yang ada di ff. Meskipun itu baru satu kisah dan tokohnya bukanlah Naruto-Sakura.

 _Pen name_ Shizu di Wattpad sama dengan _pen name_ Shizu di Fanfiction, hanya saja tidak menggunakan spasi, yaitu **AdelwaysShizukaUsagi.**

Jangan lupa di cek, di baca ceritanya, dan _follow_ Shizu, ya...

Ok. Sekian dulu.

Jangan lupa **REVIEW!**

 **Pokoknya wajib REVIEW!**

Hehehe...

Shizu tunggu. _Jaa! Sayounara!_

 **=8=8=8={ARIGATOU}=8=8=8=**


End file.
